


So I give him my Suga

by Angstismyjam



Series: All Fired Up [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Original Character(s), Social Media, cole is alive, connor is 29, divorced hank, hank is 45, hank's wife is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angstismyjam/pseuds/Angstismyjam
Summary: Hank needed a boyfriend and Connor needed money.





	So I give him my Suga

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a lot of tags, but that will change. Also, this isn't the beginning of their story and I will expand on that later.

 Connor popped another chip in his mouth as he lounged on Hank's couch. The talk show hosts sat at their desk and chatted about Mr.Anderson's new "boo thing".

"After being divorced for quite some time, it is expected for him to go for someone younger," she shrugged in amusement and her counterparts nodded.

"Let's be real here though, while Anderson is making his way to being a silver fox, there is no way in hell he would tie himself down. I mean, look at the kid-"

"A boy. You think it's a phase? Maybe he's decided to test out the new waters. That wife must've been horrible. And imagine how great the boy must be. 6 months together!"

"He has to be paying him. He wanted the fame and the spotlight and Anderson needed companionship."

Connor bit down on his tongue when the TV was suddenly shut off. "What did I tell you about watching that nonsense?" The remote flopped on the couch next to him after Hank put it down. Connor moved the chips away from him, licking at the salt on his fingers.

"You aren't my boyfriend nor are you, my father. I can watch what I want," Connor said petulantly and rested his head against the arm of the couch. Hank was dressed up for the dinner they had to attend and Connor had been waiting out in the living room for a while. He was prepared to answer the questions he knew Hank's family would have. Hank told him not to be sassy and to calm himself if they said something that might've struck a nerve, but Connor knew that it was best to be unfiltered. If the world already hated him for taking interest in a mutually beneficial relationship, who cared what the family thought? Connor secretly wanted them to like him, the same way he knew Hank cared for him. It wasn't as if they didn't know each other.

Connor knew Hank used to drink a lot in college and tried to sober up once he got his kid, Cole. Connor knows Cole is 15, loves to play battle royale games, sleeps over his dad's house during the school year and goes to his mom's in the summer. Connor knows Cole isn't the biggest fan of him yet but doesn't hate him either. Connor wishes to have a relationship with Cole. Connor knows Hank is a successful businessman but he doesn't know what it is that his business does. He knows that Hank snores when he sleeps, likes to watch a lot of Arrested Development and Ozark, has been around the world at least twice, and enjoys a lot of Chinese food. Connor wants to know what Hank sounds like after being kisses senseless, he wants to know his favorite color and his singing voice, he wants to meet Hank all over again and do this properly. He wants to feel Hank over him, under him, inside him. He wants to touch Hank's forehead when it was filled with wrinkles from a hard day at work. He wants to hear Hank gasp and pant, he wants him to groan as Connor brings him pleasure. Connor knew what Hank would say if he brought this up again.

The breath of Hank's voice against Connor's skin still very prominent in Connor's mind. His hands pressing against his spine as they danced together at the gala. It had been in the early stages of this agreement and he wasn't sure what else he could do to get Hank's attention. Yes, they were friends first. 

He had met Hank a year ago through Simon and Marcus. Marcus was the President of Orania and Simon was the first man. Simon had Connor met in college and they quickly bonded over their love for crime shows. Connor had gotten a great software developer job when he was living with Simon and Markus before they had gotten together.

Hank happened to be at the hospital the day Connor went to visit his friend because Cole had twisted his ankle at a track meet. Hank had stormed up to Simon, furious and asked him if he was the doctor. Of course, Cole was going to be okay, but someone had given Cole pain medication without Hank's permission. Hank didn't even know what he was there for. Simon explained the situation, but he had no idea who gave Cole the pain meds. Connor was enthralled with the passion in his voice and decided to introduce himself and Hank, just as charmed, decided to return the introduction. 

Hank pulled the keys out of the bowl and headed towards the garage. Connor followed, knowing that Hank gets short tempered when it comes to arrival times. The car was warm from the sun outdoors and since the seats were leather, Connor felt like he was burning. Hank's button-up shirt was tight around the shoulder area. His chest was bulging and pulling the fabric taught. Hank went over a few of their rules during the drive. As if Connor didn't have a great memory.

1\. If they are required to kiss, it's short and sweet.

2\. If anyone asks questions about how their relationship is going, Connor is frustrated because he wants to get married. Hank is not ready for that commitment. 

3\. No digs at the ex-wife from either of them.

4\. Any personal digs are not to be indulged. Walk away if someone keeps insulting you. 

Once they arrived at the house, Connor took a few deep breaths. The gulp he took was intense and sorta hurt. Hank's hand found his and their eyes followed. "Hey, we've done this before. We will be fine, Con." Connor nodded and pushed the door open. They walked in hand in hand and the chatter of snobs filled Connor's ears as the door swung open. Hank led him around to meet a few important members of their business. Connor was as polite as he could be, despite the wandering eyes and the glares that many of the women gave him. He tried to trail behind Hank as close as possible without crowding him. 

"I'll be right back, I have to catch up with someone," Hank pressed a fleeting kiss to his cheek. Connor reached out to grab Hank's hand and stop him. 

"Wait, where are you-"

"I said: I'll be right back." It wasn't as if Connor had never heard Hank angry, it was just never this intense. Hank knew how Connor hated being bossed around. How his nanny Amanda had kept such a tight leash on him while his father, Elijah Kamski, had been busy elsewhere. Creating beautiful things and being too busy to bond with Connor. Most people don't even know that he is the son of a genius. The age gap is quite small as well, so Connor doesn't mention it often. He remembers confessing to him, in the darkest part of the night, on Hank's balcony, that he wanted to be more than his father's name or the little boy that Hank Anderson fucks around with sometimes. Hank had replied that Connor was meant to be so much more. 

Connor stood there and looked around to see if Marcus had made an appearance. His adopted father's status had not evaded him and while he was the president, he made sure he got to attend the same events he did as a teen. Instead, Connor saw Hank and his ex-wife, Patricia, walking out of the ballroom. Hank's parents, Sarah and Theodore, walked towards him and Connor couldn't control his nerves. He wanted to reach out and drink a bottle of champagne, but imagine how that would reflect their relationship. They would probably ask if he encouraged Hank's addiction. He knew how ashamed they were of his past in college. 

"Connor Kamski," Theodore said with a tinge of amusement. "Your status has gone over our heads long enough. I was wondering how you found my son to be appealing."

"If I may interject, your son is a wonderful person. He's caring, attentive, he goes out of his way to makes others, to make me happy, and he's such a great fa-"

"Yes, I know. He is a great father, and that must be something you never had," Theodore's words struck a chord. Connor thought of rule #4 and attempted to step away, but Sarah moved in front of him and blocked any hope he had of escaping. "If it's money you want, or to satisfy some nauseating kink of yours, find it  _anywhere_ else. My son has a position in society that you are obliterating. Do you understand?" 

Connor gulped as the stare of Hank's father burned into his skull. He knew people were saying all types of lies about him. He knew this was going to happen, but he wanted Hank happy. Hank was so used to being miserable and Connor was ready to be his light. Nobody could see that it was real for Connor, and he leaped at the chance to be with the one he adored, even if it wasn't for real. 

"I understand that I love your son, more than anything in the world. Personal matters aside, he is the reason I am who I am. I wasn't secure in myself before. Hank truly helped with that. And our sex life is none of your business," Connor tried to shake away the trembling in his body from his voice, "He is my world. Cole and Hank are my world. I am sorry if I have offended you by caring for him. Don't you want your son happy?" Connor walked away then. He didn't think he could go on with this charade. He would have to tell Hank how he really felt about him. He heard their mumbles of dissatisfaction with Connor's response. 

As Connor shuffled towards the hall Hank should be in, he musted up all the courage he had in his life. Connor's heart pulsed so furiously. His palms accumulated a workout's worth of sweat. The harsh whispers filled his ears once he arrived. "Hank, don't you think it's ridiculous to be with a man? Not even a man, a  _boy?_ It's almost as if you forgot all of our years together," Patricia's hands were on his face. 

"Patty, that was in the past. We tried and we failed. I've accepted it, so why can't you?" Hank rubbed a hand over his face and bit on his lip. He paced with an urgency and an elegance that only he could ever achieve. The nickname stung more than Connor expected it to.

"Becuase I still remember dancing in the living room of our first apartment, or looking at ultrasounds of Cole, or when he was born and you were beaming even harder than when you looked at me. I can't stop thinking about how I feel when I'm wrapped in your arms. I know that you and I have had so many ups and downs, but we love each other. I love you, Henry Anderson. And I am willing to put everything behind us if you drop everything to be with me," the ultimatum that Patricia delivered seemed to temp Hank as he swayed forward to her. 

"Hank," Connor interrupted. "I'm ready to leave. I've met your parents. I know I'm not supposed to interject, but I feel really unwell." Connor gazed at the floor rather than into Hank's eyes to hide how much he had heard and how much it hurt him. He looked up to see how close they were to each other. Only inches away from touching. Hank nodded and didn't respond to Patricia. He tried to take Connor's hand, but he batted it away and walked to the car. The chauffeur had brought it around, so Connor sat in the back of the car with his head against the window and tried to swallow his frustrations. The clenching of his fingernails as they dug into his palms bit at his skin and little crescents bloomed. Hank slammed the door swiftly and began to drive off.

"What the fuck was that?" Hank's words caused him to go deeper into his shell. 

"If you still want her, you should be with her," he choked out. "Not many people get a second chance to be with their spouses. I know how happy Cole would be and I know you really love her." God, his throat burned. "I shouldn't have eavesdropped. I'm sorry. I will try to do better if you still think there should be a next time."

"Connor, what the fuck are you going on about?" Hank kept his eyes on the road and pushed on the pedal to speed up. 

"No, please take me home," Connor protested as he saw the direction that Hank was headed in. Not his house again. 

"I thought you were going to sleepover again," Hank's confusion was reaching an all time high. 

"No. I think I need to rest."  _I think I need to get away from you._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a series I am starting as I write my Summer Games high school fic. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
